There are many types of transducers, some of which are arranged to measure forces and/or pressures. One such transducer includes a tactile sensor with an array of electrodes on each of two backing sheets, with a pressure sensitive material in between. The pressure sensitive material is responsive to an applied force and provides a measurable resistance that varies depending on the force applied on either side of the sensor. Examples of such sensors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,734,034 and 4,856,993, each of which is assigned to the present assignee.